Now we know
by Baseballgirl101
Summary: Now they know what's wrong with Melanie


Hi guys A/ N here's the story where Jessica the doctor has found her swabber.

Jessica walks into Melanie's room and says hey there Melanie how are you. Melanie says I feel like junk today. Jessica says well u found my swabber yesterday we collected some mucous and bacteria with alittle swabber because I didn't have this one. Today hopefully we can get more bacteria and see what's really up.

Melanie says okay I give my consent . Jessica says thanks Melanie . Jessica swabs Melanie . Jessica assures Melanie that there's no strep throat. Jessica then tells Melanie that Greg will take her down to do an ekg today .

Melanie says ok. Melanie will do the ekg without an issue if it will make her Feel better Melanie will be glad when she starts to feel better

Greg comes to get Melanie and take her down for her heart test meanwhile sam and Pam go to get somg to eat the nurse will let Melanie in to her room and sit with her until Pam gets back. Meanwhile Greg and Melanie made it to the ekg room Greg goes to get Mandy to help Melanie change Mandy will run the test for Melanie .

Melanie is hoping the test comes back with good results but Mandy said there is a chance they may detect 1 problem. Mandy did not know for sure so she couldn't say much. Mandy made sure to make Melanie feel comfortable . When the test was going Melanie was comfortable. After the test Greg wheeled Melanie back to her room . Jessica came into the room to look at the results with Melanie Pam and sam.

A little while later the nutrition people came down to talk with Melanie about her Daily diet and health. The nutritionist was named Hannah . Hannah suggested Melanie eat more fruits and vegetables. Hannah also said Melanie should see a physical therapist. After Hannah was done Jessica came back in to go over the ekg results . Jessica said no problems were found in the heart.

jessica recommends as Hannah said physical and occupational therapy. Jessica also said counseling may benefit Melanie . S neurologist Doctor ar mondo will see Melanie later. Meanwhile before Melanie sees neurology Jessica wants to do a sleep study. Melanie goes and does the study and comes back. She will have the results later. Meanwhile Doctor west from physical therapy comes in her first name is Bre. Bre and Melanie go for a walk in the hall. Bre asks Melanie to hop on one foot. Bre asks Melanie to spread her arms out and jump on both feet. Bre asks Melanie to alternate and touch fingers to nose finger to nose. Then they go back to the room and bre leaves. Doctor Dickson walks in his first name is Carson. Carson says hi Melanie my name is Carson I'm wn occupational therapist can you come to my office so we can work for a bit. Melanie says sure. Her and Carson go to his office and play with putty. Play dough and Legos among other things. Carson walks Melanie back to her room,

counseling comes by to talk to Melanie and her family. A/N in this note Pam isn't abusive. So the counselor says I'm going to ask Melanie some questions then you guys just only about her . The counselor asks Melanie where she goes to school. She says holly oaks school for girls . It's a girls boarding school Melanie says . Next the counselor asks Melanie if she is being bullied . Melanie says no.

Next the counselor asks Melanie how she sleeps at night she says good. The counselor then says Melanie tell me a bit about your family and yourself. Melanie says well I have an identical twin named sam. My moms name is Pam . My dads name is Andrew but he walked out on us when we were little and no one has heard from him. I'm 17. Melanie says to the counselor. The counselor asked Melanie if she had any anxiety anger or sadness issues and Melanie said no the counselor said thank you for your session today Melanie says you are welcome.

Not long after the counselor leaves Jessica walks in with some stuff to set up to so a 5 minute test for monophenoniua. Jessica explains that those are computers tha will be all over the room and Jessica is I'll be in the room to watch them there will be wires on Melanie's chest. Here we go says Jessica after she gets it all hooked up to Melanie and turned on. Jessica watched for 5 minutes and the camera does not detect monophenoniua.

Jesdica says they will have Melanie's real Doctor doctor Jeff come down to run tests. Jessica looks in Melanie's eyes and sees nothing she will have the vision people come see Melanie later. Doctor Jeff comes down and does all the same tests all over again he did detect mono phenoniua it's not contagious though . He gave Melanie an antibiotic he looked in her eyes ands erected an eye virus checked her ears ear infection nothing contagious

The end

thanks for reading

baseball girl 101


End file.
